Mena's adventures
by xxtimexx
Summary: Before Mena was in the el gang and found out she was the demon princess
1. Ch 1 menas past

Ok so this is gonna be the last story that we bring out until we either complete 1 or more stories. ( oh and the character names with be diff. Mena will play as Lina) listen on YouTube shiki opening 2 full version

* * *

Mena pov

I woke up from the middle of the night hungry. I looked for some blood but couldn't find any. So I went out into Ruben village and roamed the alleys looking for humans. I had found a boy getting beat up by this gang of thieves. I scared the thieves off with my fangs and ran to the boy. The boy had only a few pints of blood left but his heart was getting slower and slower. So I picked him up and ran back to my cave. Over the weeks I've been nursing him back to health. He began to show signs of being tough. So he asked me if I could teach him how to use magic and how to use a sword. I humbly agreed and started the nearly impossible quest for his training. (God...I hate the intermediate skill quest still stuck on 4/5 ).

After a month of training...

I wore my belt and white clothes, and walked up to him wishing him a fair journey. You see, he was invited to train with the best of the best trainers and he accepted the invite. He told me to not go anywhere and when he returns he'll be strong enough to protect me. I held that promise for as long as I remember until the day he never showed up for me. I heard rumors going around saying that he died and/or he went and got married to a rich girl. I laughed at the rumors but I really thought that, "Were they true?" I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door and got dressed into my pjs. I walked down the stairs and unlocked the door. There stood a teenager maybe 16 bowing to me. I said,"Who are you?" He said," My name is Blaze and you saved me from a gang when I was a child." I sang with joy and rushed him into my house.

I accidentally bit his neck and drank his blood when he was cooking in the kitchen. He screamed and then yelled," What did you do!" "I was only drinking your blood...",I mumbled. I ran to my room and hid in it while he ran after me. He knocked on the door and opened the door. I was crying with my mouth dripping his blood and looking outside of my house. The local seemed to be gathering pitch forks and candles and marching up here with stakes. I looked at my heart, I was transformed when I was a kid, thinking," With one quick smash they could need my life." I started crying when I heard banging on the door and started to shake. Blaze came over and said," Don't worry I won't let them take you away from me." He kissed my cheek and hid me in a closet box in the closet. There was enough room for me to lay down. I heard screaming down stairs and then it went silent. I heard foot steps and closed my eyes shut.

I heard the closet door open and close then it was silent. I heard someone say,"That kid was a hand full but we got rid of him, now we need that brat but it looks like we couldn't find her." The next person said," Bust all the Windows so when she comes back she'll burn to death." I heard glass breaking and then doors banging and people screaming again. I closed my eyes to block out the sound and felt dawn approaching so I feel asleep.

* * *

Blaze pov

I put Mena on the stop shelf and went to the bottom door and waited. They broke down the door and swarmed in with stakes in hand. I started killing them one by one but they kept coming. Finally they surrounded me and captured me. The guy who was looking like the leader said," The shiki of this town has hypnotized you and your job is to kill them starting with the girl who lives here named Mena." I pretended to agree and got cut loose from the ropes and grabbed a stake.

I didn't tell them where she was hiding, so I had said," She is running away next night, so we should be able to catch her next tot the main road." The leader said," Ok men let's take out as many shiki as we can before the next night!" Everyone agreed and then the leader said,"Smash all the Windows so they can't take refuge here!" We started smashing all the Windows and heard voices coming from the sewers. A team came back from the sewers dragging people by ropes and another team hammering stakes into them. (Some of you might recognise this anime and those who don't it's the anime called Shiki, I highly recommend you don't watch this but watch at your own risk.) During the morning everyone took a break and ate and laughed together like nothing happened. I went to the house and got the box and put it in my car. I left a pack of my blood in it and joined the others looking for shiki.

We had over the day killed thousands of shiki and they started to fight back. They turned more and more people over to there side but we called in people that know from the city. It was an all out war and people started to kill shiki and even their own family members. I started to get used to the killing and screams but realized I had to get out of the village or I was going to end up hurting her...

* * *

Mena pov

I heard the door open and close and someone started the engine. I heard a person say," Don't worry Mena I'll get you out of here." I came out of the box for a bit but I heard Blaze say to stay in the box, so I did. The next thing I knew, the village was on fire and we were zooming down the road out of the village. I started to cry but then got hugged by Blaze. He said," I will always be your protector from now on." I nodded and then bit his neck drinking his blood. It taste so yummy!, I thought.

* * *

Mena: time for a break

Mystic: hope it sister feels better

Mena:thanks


	2. Ch 2 twisted fate

**Hello and welcome ****back! ^^** whoops sorry caps ^^"

* * *

Mena pov

It's been a couple of days since the shiki hunt, we settled down in a little small town called hamel. Everyone was so nice and friendly that we started to blend into the community. Blaze got a job as a guardian of the shrine, which pays one million dollars to each employee and I got a job doing maid work. It was almost peaceful until the demon called Ran showed up. Now it's a battle field without any mercy, I looked up at the burnt ash sky and wished," I wish to have power to protect my special one." I glimmer of light approached me and said,"Mena, I have come to answer your call." I said, "Who are you?"

The light orb said," I am your watcher or Angel, I will grant your wish if you let me take your most precious thought away." I said," In order, to protect him that is what I must do?" I had agreed and she casted a spell, I was not familiar with, and made me transform into the demon princess you all know and somewhat love. I had lost the memory of love, trust, and the memory of Blaze. I rose up wearing a black dress with black boots and a red tiara. I had red eyes and my hair was still Brown but darker.

I looked at the Angel and killed her. I said," Thanks for the power, bitch." I walked away from the bloody mess and walked into the house. I saw Blaze asleep and sneaked up on him. I bit him on his neck and drank his blood. I felt like I tasted his blood before but couldn't put my finger on it. He woke up and hugged me, I pushed him away saying," How dare you hug me slave!" He said," Mena, what are you doing and why are you acting this way?" He tried to grab me put I shot a warning dark ball at him saying," I don't know you!"

I hit him in the face and ran away. I heard him follow me through the woods and into a small cave. The cave was damp but I heard another sound and looked up. There stood a ten foot tall tree with thorns and huge hands. The tree came at me and when it was about to attack me, Blaze blocked the hit from me and created a rune and burned the tree. The tree screamed and howled then with the last of its strength blocked the exit. We were trapped in the cave with the temperature getting colder by the minute.

For once, we huddled together to get warm and we slept near the burning tree. I sleep and kept warm next to him when I suddenly remembered who he was. I cuddled into his arms saying," I love you." He looked up and said," You finally remembered me and I love you too." We hugged and kissed then broke the rocks under us and funneled our way out. Once out, I felt a similar power too mine but it was weak. We ran to the hill dressed in ropes and saw a little girl with a bunch of people and I picked up her light energy saying,"That's my sister..."

We went to meet us in the sky when a void princess attacked them and thought we sent her and attacked us. We battled...(too lazy to see battle turn to chapter 4 I think in the book New magic then read till chapter 7)

I woke up in my sleep again for third night. I started to cry but then shut up because I knew Blaze could hear me. Just like I predicted Blaze walked in on me crying. He kissed me then calmed me down and stayed with me till morning. I went down stairs and cooked some breakfast with Rena. I sensed 2 ghost like characters but didn't say anything. I went and took a nap and next thing I knew Rena was running away from the house crying followed by Aisha and Ara. I ran after them because I knew what trouble they could cause.

* * *

Rena pov

I walked into my room and waited for my play date with Raven and Elsword. I heard something in their room and knocked on the door. I heard someone say," Go away! " but didn't so I creeked open the door and saw Elsword and Raven kissing Eve and Moau. I started to cry and noticed Eve and Moau smirk at me. I ran away and went down the back stairs into the forest. I heard Aisha and Ara follow me and ducked under bushes and the trees. I came to a clearing and started to cry. Aisha said," Rena, why are you crying?" Ara said,"Rena what happened?" I told them what happened and they were angry. They both shouted,"HOW DARE THEY!"

I cried on Ara's shoulder while Aisha was going back to the house...

* * *

Aisha pov

I stormed into Chung's room and dragged him out of bed. Chung said,"Aisha, what the hell!" I said, "Shut up!" We walked up to Elsword's room and looked in the door. We saw them still kissing and I got sick of it and barged in saying," You assholes!" They stopped kissing saying,"We don't care about Rena anymore for all We care she can just burn in flames!" I slapped both of them and dragged them out of the house and into a secret prison. I locked them up and said," You hurt Rena so bad and for that I hate you."

I slammed the door and went to go deal with Moau and Eve. I came back to see Chung locking up Eve and Moau. They were trying to escape and reach for the keys but I knocked them out with a simple cold spell. I went to tell Rena and Ara the good news to find out they were taken by Ran. I cursed at the ground and ran back saying,"Ara and Rena have been kidnapped." We went and for once unlocked the cage saying,"Don't try anything funny or I'll personally kill you." They said,"What are you talking about?" We went to Ran's hideout without any more words...

* * *

Rena: we are at party right now plz hold

Customer:...

Rena:plz R&R


	3. chap 3 omg!

Lol do you guys like the twist? I'll explain what happened later.- Mena

* * *

Rena pov

Ara and me were trapped in a prison like room with nails dripping out of the wall. I said,"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." Ara said,"I wonder if Aisha with come back for us?" I said,"She will for sure!" Ran came in and handed us demonic food. We didn't eat anything he brought, so he summoned his maid and asked her," Can you go fetch some human food?" She said,"Yes master." She disappeared then came back with a fruit basket. She put the food on the floor in our cage and we went and ate some of the food carefully. We ate some apples and pears then went to sleep.

We woke up when we heard explosions and screaming. I saw a fire all around us and Mena in the cage with us. The fire started to spread and near our cage. I woke up Mena and she went to the wall just like we did. We started to shake and I tried to use my magic but it didn't work. I tried to chant my incantation to summon my powers but it still didn't work. I started to wonder, "why won't it work?" I heard a voice in my head saying," Without your special bonds with your special ones, you can't transform and use your powers."

Next week...

Every since that day, Ive never showed emotions and my eyes were blank. In my sleep, I was saying,"They dont care about me..." I woke up and went down stairs to fix breakfast. There the traitors were sitting staring at me. I looked away and went to cook the breakfast. It was almost to quiet but it never lasted because Mena, Elsword, Aisha, and Blaze were at it again. Mena wanted Elsword and Raven to go make up with me while Blaze and Elsa were like give her sometime to calm down.

In the mist of the commotion my other self came out. I walked up and slapped Elsword and Raven saying," Your not the original Elsword and Raven." I said,"Then, who are you?" They said,"Finally someone figured it out from these idiots." They said," Don't you remember us Mena and Rena?" Elsword said," We are Mari and Beth." They had transformed into 2 girls with blond hair and green eyes with black and white outfits.

* * *

Flashback

"Beth where are you?" I said. "Mena over here!" said Beth. I went over to the church and found her with a sycle and someone. She picked up the sycle and killed me. She brought me back as a vampire that day. I shouted, " I never wanted to be a shiki!" I pushed into a tree and ran away but after hearing her say,"When you get used to it you'll come back for me." I threw a big tree at her and heard her scream as a piece of wood stuck her chest. I laughed like a maniac and ran away into my bright New future.

* * *

Go play full moon New future.

* * *

Beth smiled wickedly at me and slapped me. I kicked her in the knee and walked away. Beth said,"Aw...don't be like that stupid head over there." She pointed at Rena who by now still had no emotions what so ever. I launched at her but she dodged and I felt a pain in my stomach. I kicked her in the face then sidestepped and swiped her feet under her. She recovered quickly then started to punch me. I dodged then got launched into the air and slammed down into the ground. I looked over at Rena and saw she was getting beat up just like me. I hit Beth in the face and ran to Rena saying,"Duck!" She ducked and I kicked Mari across the room towards Beth.

They landed on top over each other then got up and quickly went into the air and slammed us into a wall. We cried in pain as we fell to the ground. Beth said,"Lets go and end this quickly." They picked us up by the face and was about to kill us, when a flash of swords and runes came at them. They looked at what was sent there way but were pushed away by cyclones and lasers. There stood Aisha, Elsword, Blaze, and Eve.

We got up but felt our feet buckle under us and fell. I felt hands on me and pushing me up. I looked over at Rena and saw Elsword pushing her up. I saw Blaze push me up and I started crying on him. He hugged me then put me next to Rena and turned around. He said,"How dare you hurt her!" His hands were blazing with runes and his eyes were red. I heard an explosion and looked behind me. I saw Raven and Lire at the door and they were running to us.

Beth was charging at Raven when Rena kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach. I heard,"Lighting shower!" And lighting rained down from the sky. Rena, in her vampire mode, kicked Mari and grabbed her hair. She twisted it then tugged her into a wall.

* * *

Blaze pov

I looked at Mena then felt anger toward Beth. I stepped over Rena then sent fire at them. They dodged then aimed at Rena and Mena. Mena was still getting healed by Aisha. Eve was aiming her lasers to homing attack. She sent giga stream at them, gigs stream is a bunch of laser that make a giant laser, they got burned by the lasers but then recovered and sent them back down at Eve. Mena, by now was fully recovered and was in her demon mode, she put a shield around us and sent dark balls at them. I could tell everyone was exhausted and losing energy. Beth said,"Lets retreat for now." I saw them retreat but not before they said,"We'll be back!" Everyone sighed and then we turned around and saw Rena and Mena fainting. We caught them and then took them to their rooms.

* * *

Cast:Wtf?!

Mena: what?

Mari: y am I back?

Mena: don't make me... -lighting bolts everyone expect Mena,Moau, and Rena-

Cece:...

Rena:plz R&R


End file.
